


Best Way to Fall Asleep [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: A two week-long campaign was easy. A two week-long campaign in torrential rain and mud--less easy, but clones were trained to withstand anything. A two week-long campaign with waterproofed commando droids heckling their perimeters, so that no one got a decent night’s rest? That was a recipe for abject misery. All Rex can say is, thank fuck for hot showers and Commander Cody.





	Best Way to Fall Asleep [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best Way to Fall Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256052) by [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot). 



> recorded for the "Naked" square on my podfic bingo card.

**Title:** Best Way to Fall Asleep

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Clone Wars

 **Author:** kaasknot

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Cody / Rex

 **Rating:** Explicit

**Length:**

**Summary:**

A two week-long campaign was easy. A two week-long campaign in torrential rain and mud--less easy, but clones were trained to withstand anything. A two week-long campaign with waterproofed commando droids heckling their perimeters, so that no one got a decent night’s rest? That was a recipe for abject misery. All Rex can say is, thank fuck for hot showers and Commander Cody.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256052)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/TheBestWayToFallAsleep.mp3)


End file.
